Actions speak louder than words
by Kikaz
Summary: What if a homeless girl get rescued by a dashing prince and they all get mushy on each ither and fall in love? I think not! Every fairytale has it's good and bad parts, it so happens that an interesting fairytale is occuring in Hong Kong but people are ag
1. Silence: Default Chapter

**A**ctions **S**peak **L**ouder **T**han **W**ords.

A/C: Hi there people! This is my first ever fanfic so cut me some slack! I'm really stressed right now with all the homework and trainings ARH! It's driving me mad I tell you! MAD! –Hyperventilates- cough cough Ahem…Sorry bout that. Well as we all know, this is a ShaoranXSakura fic and well… it'll be major Shaoran and Sakura going on but there maybe a some Tomoyo and Eriol . And sorry if people out there don't like the way I spell Shaoran's name, ya know with the 'h' and all but it can't be helped! That's the way I spell it! Okay, WARNING : There maybe a bit of OOC ness and maybe a little cheesy at times or even sappy when I get to the romance part… Hey! Don't blame me! I'm just not too good in that department. Well not yet anyway. Okay! Enough blabbering and on with the bogusly insane fic! YAY! GO ME! –waves flag around-

**DISCLAIMER :** **I do not own CCS and the characters but the rest of the characters are purely fictional and totally made up by me! –Sobs- curses! **

**S**ilence

_Silence._

No sound could reach his ears and none escaped from his lips.

He had trained himself to perfection.

That was what he was supposed to become to follow in his father's footsteps to become the next leader of their clan. Perfect. How he dreaded that word, the slightest flaw and he and his mother would be ruined for life. All the continuous training and strict lectures took it's toll on a young boy's heart turning it to stone which deeply saddened his mother. He had already grown accustomed to this kind of life, everything was neat and organized. He lived a grand life, a fancy lifestyle with maids and butlers tending to his every need, yet he wasn't happy. He didn't' think that he even remembered how the feeling of being happy is. Is it good? Is it bad? Is it painful? Curious thoughts occupied his mind but he would never allow them to leak out from his stoic mask. He had learned that he should watch what he says and when he says it.

He could still remember getting a hell of a beating from one of the elders for asking the question; why is the sky so blue? A pathetic boy he had been then. He had the body of a man but a heart of a boy; he then realized that if he got beaten for asking a simple question, he might as well not talk at all. And so from then on, he kept all his emotions to himself, and put out a cold and unfeeling exterior.

He was feared by most people but there were others who wanted him dead so they themselves could claim the throne to be leader. He was the rightful heir as all his other siblings were girls and he was the only and youngest boy. By the time he proved his worth to the elders; he would rightfully take the throne and rule his empire. But Shaoran's very organized plan became more complicated then he had expected. Much too complicated for him to handle when a honey brown haired girl got involved. And so it begins…

"Otousan! Ne ne are we there yet!" Asked an excited little girl bouncing up and down in her seat in a small family car. A man in his forties turned back from the driver's seat with a warm smile on his face.

"Not yet Sakura but we'll be there in an hour so don't worry."

"So just shut it and go to sleep before you eat all our food again."

"Mou Onichan!"

"Kaijyuu."

"Kaijyuu ja nai!"

"Kaijyuu."

Sakura was fuming while her brother Touya kept pestering her. Their dad, Fujitaka just chuckled and continued driving.

"_Oi bitch, wake up."_

YAY! End default chapter! Well guys, if you guys really want me to continue the story, mind giving me some reviews on the way out! PREEEEEETTY PLEEEEEASE! I need reviews to keep me going or I'll just think that no one's reading it and it's no point writing. Um…sorry bout this chappie, it's short and I know! But don't worry the next one will be long well really long for me ne ways. Well see you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Endeavor

**A/C:**Hey hey hey! I'm back and loaded! –Pops out gun- Um sorry bout that. Anyway this is the real first chapter and it'll be much longer so don't worry! Well long for me anyway. I really appreciate the reviews; it helped me keep on going so thanks guys! Well, here's the story, I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS and its characters yada yada yada you know how it goes.

**Recently:**

_Sakura was fuming while her brother Touya kept pestering her. Their dad, Kinomoto Fujitaka just chuckled and continued driving._

"_Oi bitch wake up."_

**Chapter 1: Endeavor**

"Oi bitch wake up," a gruff voice slurred next to her ear. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she immediately backed up further against the wall. She was in the filthy alleyways of Hong Kong. After having been made an orphan, she escaped from the orphanage in search of her brother as he got married right after her father died. She believed that he didn't leave her at the orphanage on purpose.

She believed that he would come back for her one day. Everyday she would be sitting at the window of the orphanage waiting in anticipation without saying a word. She waited and waited, she kept on waiting. Hours turned to days and days turned into months and months turned to years.

Yet he still did not return. She thought that he was busy earning money or something so she set out to look for him. At the tender age of 15, she set out onto the streets of Hong Kong determined to find her brother no matter what. Three years passed but she still did not have a clue to where he was.

This was how she lived her life in those three years, she slept in card board boxes under bridges scrapping for food every once in a while. She was street smart and she wasn't dumb either. She would cunningly listen in on the lessons taught by teachers while sitting outside their classrooms while the teacher would teach their students.

All the years of living outside hadn't the slightest effect on her manners and attitude; maybe it was due to the fact that he barely talked.

Some people mistook her for a mute but she just let them think what they wanted.

"Oi…why don't you come here and we can have real fun no?" cooed the guy who neared her with each wobbly step. She was used to dealing with drunkards like him, so she just stood up and ran away before he could reach her.

It was late, too late for anybody to be walking the streets. Sakura sighed in relief as she slowly strolled down the empty streets, for once she felt at peace…..almost.

The streets being empty were a good sign anyways. After all she was categorized as a bum, hoodlum, beggar, whatever you want to call it. In simple terms, she was an outcast dressed in rags.

"Onichan…" sakura sighed while peering up at the starless sky.

"Shaoran-kun! Where the heck are you going at this ungodly hour of the night! It's almost midnight for cryin' out loud!" whined Mei Lin while she hung onto Shaoran's arm draping herself all over him.

"I'm just going out for a walk." Replied Shaoran coldly as he peeled Mei Lin off himself.

"At this time of the night?" yelled Mei Lin.

Shaoran didn't even glance back as he walked out the door and slammed it shut in Mei Lin's unsuspecting face. He needed time, time to think things over. Just a few minutes ago his mother announced his engagement to none other than his cousin Mei Lin. Mei Lin had been thrilled obviously but Shaoran didn't really care. What got him worried was that his no good cousin, Eriol was moving in with him in HIS house in 3 days. The apocalypse will occur I tell you… How he dreaded that day….

He hated Eriol to the bone! He drove Shaoran up the wall with his teasing and witty comments. Shaoran was the favorite victim of Eriols teasing and just because he was a year older too! How he wanted so badly to rip out Eriol's guts and feed them to the sharks and maybe rip out his brain and shove it up his… His chain of thoughts was soon interrupted by boisterous laughing and yelling.

Normally Shaoran would dismiss it and continue his walk but he somehow came across the scene. Four drunken men were tormenting a young girl while hitting her body with an unlimited source of empty beer bottles. She had honey brown hair and a slightly tanned complexion. But instead of ignoring the situation all together, he somehow felt compelled to help her.

It was just something about her, something special. Without a word, Shaoran took out all four guys in no time without even breaking a sweat. He picked up the girl only to find that she passed out and was sleeping peacefully in his arms. His eyes softened for a moment at the sleeping girl but soon riveted back to its cold and icy state.

He made his way back to his house and brought the girl in. ignoring Mei Lin's whines and questions, he silently brought her up and gently lay her down on his bed.

(Felt like stopping here but wouldn't do that to you guys! 3 )

Sakura awoke later thinking that she was in heaven (funny thought eh?). She was lying on a king-sized canopy bed with a see-through silk cloth draped over the posts of the bed.

The color scheme for the room was a deep green and had a kind of overpowering serenity in it; it kind of made you want to sleep. Everything was elegantly decorated, from the ceiling down to the floor. The table and wardrobes were made of ebony and the room had a parquet floor.

It had a luminous green glow about it and it just radiated elegance. The bed sheet and pillows she was sleeping on were a deep green with intricate imprints on them. Sakura pinched her check just to check if she was dreaming. Guess what? It hurt. She then realized that she was wearing new clothes, she had on a big oversized shirt that reached her knees and that her rags were gone.

She wasn't exactly dressed to perfection but it was better than her rags. The only thing that bothered her was that she had to walk around with only a shirt on. You see, Sakura is a very modest person and therefore very shy. You get my drift.

Her wounds were tended to surprisingly. She thought that the situation would've gone as per normal where she would get beaten to bloody pulp and left out there to rot in which she would run away and seek safety before tending to her own injuries. But it seemed that someone had saved her.

All she could remember before passing out was auburn hair and intense mahogany eyes.

She slipped out from under the warm covers and headed over to the bathroom to freshen up. After walking into a few wrong doors, she finally found the bathroom. Once she was done, she made the bed and walked to the door. She opened the door and crept out into the hallway.

Her bare feet felt cold against the marble floor as she tiptoed her way through the hallways and down the stairs. She made it a mental note to thank the person for saving her and then head back onto the road by then.

She would probably have been chased out by that time anyway. She reached the bottom of the stairs and hurriedly hid behind a pillar spotting a girl and a woman conversing with each other. She didn't even know why he had to hide. These were the people that didn't mind that she was staying here anyway.

She just felt anxious as she was a street rat after all. Sakura merely wanted to spare herself of the embarrassment from her tired and aching body and she stilled had a few bruises here and there.

Who wouldn't be embarrassed if you were in an oversized shirt walking around in a castle –like house sticking out like a sore thumb? Well maybe a few people but that's beside the point. Sakura sighed and let her eyes flutter shut, all the super bright lighting in the house were making her head dizzy.

Once she opened them, she gasped in shock when the girl she saw previously stood in front of her hands on her hips while staring at Sakura suspiciously.

End Note: ARH! My fingers! The pain! This was quite satisfactory as I finished it in quite a decent amount of time! –Jumps around- Sorry if it's going to slow and that Shaoran isn't in this chappie but he'll be in the next one! I'm trying my best to type faster as my typing is quite slow ''. But I'm willing to try harder! OS! Well please review on your way out I'll really appreciate it and I hope the next chapter will come out soon. Until then,

Kikaz


End file.
